Fortune Teller Schemer
Fortune Teller Schemer is the eighth episode of the third season. Plot A sudden frost has hit the Indian Valley Railroad, freezing the switches. As a result, the trains are unable to run until the switches are fixed, delaying the passengers at Shining Time Station. Suddenly, Ginny rushes into the station and hugs Schemer, telling him that the fortune telling machine in his arcade has advised Ginny to take steps to avoid disaster. She therefore added protection to her tomato crop and sure enough, they are now safe from the sudden frost. After hearing of this, Schemer becomes convinced that his machine can actually predict the future. Taking advantage of the stranded passengers, Schemer lures them all into the arcade to his fortune telling machine. Ginny, naturally, is the first to read her fortune, telling her to take advice from a trusted advisor, which Schemer interprets as himself. Ginny asks Schemer for his advice on whether she should get a new hairdo. After looking at her gray and boring hair, Schemer says "definitely". Mr. Conductor meets with Dan and Kara and tells them that Jack Frost is the one behind the cold weather. Kara blames Jack Frost as the reason the passengers are believing what Schemer says, but Mr. Conductor explains that this happens when people get impatient. Dan asks if Thomas was ever impatient before, and Mr. Conductor replies that Thomas once got so impatient, he left his conductor behind, which he explains in the story "Thomas & the Conductor". After the story is done, Kara says that at least Thomas was sorry for what he did while Schemer isn't, so Mr. Conductor decides to go talk to Jack Frost before the trouble gets worse. Meanwhile, Schemer is still talking advantage of the passengers, as he interprets one customer's fortune of supporting the arts as paying all his money to the jukebox. The Jukebox Puppet Band is displeased by Schemer's deceit, but still knows their duty lies and plays the song "Turkey in the Straw". Later, Midge Smoot is taking to Stacy about Schemer predicting the future. As Stacy tries to explain to Midge that no one, let alone Schemer, can predict the future and that the prediction with the weather was just a coincidence, Schemer makes a grand entrance into the station. Dressed in a mystical turban and robe, and now addresses himself as the great and powerful "El Schemo." He convinces Midge to have her fortune told, and the machine says nature will submit to her design. Midge interprets this as a command to rip a troublesome patch of poison ivy with her bare hands, so she leaves to do just that. Stacy tries to convince the passengers of Schemer's deceit, but they are too blinded by their admiration to El Schemo to listen. After Mr. Conductor another Thomas story "A Cow on the Line", Mr. Conductor plots with Stacy, Kara and Dan to stop Schemer's latest scheme. Things start to turn around when Midge and Ginny return, now furious at Schemer. Midge, in her attempt to pull out her poison ivy patch is now broken out all over in a rash, and Ginny's new hairdo went horribly wrong, turning her hair wild and purple. As Schemer starts to explain, Mr. Conductor possesses the fortune telling machine, exposing that Schemer has been manipulating the machine's messages to his own advantage, and that Schemer is a fraud. Now, the passengers realizing that they've been duped all storm out vowing to never use the arcade again, and they go to catch their trains, which by this time, are running again. After they all leave, Stacy forces Schemer to admit that his latest scheme was completely out of line, and Schemer promises that he will never do it again, even though it was fun for him. Mr. Conductor possesses the machine again, to warn Schemer that he will be haunted if he ever does pull a scheme like that again. Schemer runs off in terror, but not before the machine makes a correct prediction that Schemer will take a trip, as Schemer falls, while he darts off. Characters * Mr. Conductor * Stacy Jones * Schemer * Dan Jones * Kara Cupper * Midge Smoot * Ginny Johnson * Billy Twofeathers (mentioned) * Thomas (mentioned) * Edward (mentioned) * Henry (mentioned) * Gordon (mentioned) * Percy (mentioned) * Toby (mentioned) Thomas Stories *Thomas and the Conductor *A Cow On the Line Jukebox Band Segment Song * Turkey in the Straw Trivia * The Charlie McCarthy turkey from "Billy's Party" makes a return appearance in the Jukebox during the musical number. * In the Fox Family version, the Jukebox Band's song is cut out and the Thomas outro theme is added to the end of "Thomas and the Conductor". * Billy and Becky do not appear in this episode. Billy's absence is explained as being outdoors, presumably to repair the switches. * This is the first and only time Schemer interacted with Mr. Conductor (albeit in disguise). Gallery ThomasandtheConductor2.png ThomasandtheConductor35.png ThomasandtheConductor54.png ThomasandtheConductor53.png ThomasandtheConductor52.png ThomasandtheConductor51.png ThomasandtheConductor50.png ThomasandtheConductor49.png ThomasandtheConductor48.png ThomasandtheConductor47.png ThomasandtheConductor46.png ThomasandtheConductor45.png ThomasandtheConductor44.png ThomasandtheConductor43.png ThomasandtheConductor42.png ThomasandtheConductor41.png ThomasandtheConductor40.png ThomasandtheConductor39.png ThomasandtheConductor38.png ThomasandtheConductor37.png ThomasandtheConductor36.png ThomasandtheConductor35.png ThomasandtheConductor34.png ThomasandtheConductor33.png ThomasandtheConductor32.png ThomasandtheConductor31.png ThomasandtheConductor30.png ThomasandtheConductor29.png ThomasandtheConductor28.png ThomasandtheConductor27.png ThomasandtheConductor26.png ThomasandtheConductor25.png ThomasandtheConductor24.png ThomasandtheConductor23.png ThomasandtheConductor22.png ThomasandtheConductor21.png ThomasandtheConductor20.png ThomasandtheConductor19.png ThomasandtheConductor18.png ThomasandtheConductor17.png ThomasandtheConductor16.png ThomasandtheConductor15.png ThomasandtheConductor14.png ThomasandtheConductor13.png ThomasandtheConductor12.png ThomasandtheConductor11.png ThomasandtheConductor10.png ThomasandtheConductor9.png ThomasandtheConductor8.png ThomasandtheConductor7.png Cows6.png Cows8.png Cows9.png Cows7.png Cows11.png Cows23.png Cows25.png Cows31.png Cows30.png Cows10.png Cows5.png Cows4.png Cows59.png Cows58.png Cows57.png Cows56.png Cows55.png Cows54.png Cows53.png Cows52.png Cows51.png Cows50.png Cows49.png Cows48.png Cows47.png Cows46.png Cows45.png Cows44.png Cows43.png Cows42.png Cows41.png Cows40.png Cows39.png Cows38.png Cows37.png Cows36.png Cows22.png Cows21.png Cows20.png Cows19.png Cows18.png Cows17.png Cows15.png Episode File:Shining Time Station episode 49 Fortune Teller Schemer Category:Episodes Category:Season 3